


Memories

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comforts Sirius and makes him see that he's not left them behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see her husband sat at the kitchen table staring at the box.

  
"What have you got there, love?" she asked.

  
"A box full of things that the Auror's took from my old house."

  
"I thought that would be a good thing?" she asked cautiously.

  
"It is. It's just that everything has so many memories. I look at some things in there and it feels like I've left them behind," Sirius replied sighing.

  
Hermione knew by 'them' she meant James, Lily, and Remus.

  
Walking forward until she was at his side, Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder.

  
"It's natural to feel like that. You've been through a lot, and you've moved on since then, but you haven't left them behind at all."

  
"What do you mean?" he asked turning to look at her.

  
"You remember them, and the things that you did with them. They stay alive when you share stories with Harry, or Teddy," Hermione replied earnestly.

  
"You think so?"

  
"I know so. They meant so much to you that even though you accept that they've gone physically, you will never forget them because they will always be in your heart. The Weasley's will always mourn Fred's death, but it doesn't stop them from living their lives. They will always remember him, just like you will always remember James, Lily, and Remus,"

  
There was a silence for a few moments before Sirius said, "I see what you mean now,"

  
"I'm glad. I don't want you to feel guilty for living your life, and I am sure that they wouldn't either," 

  
"I could never feel guilty about living my life with you," he said and leaned up to kiss her.


End file.
